The Secret of His Success
by ReferenceGoddess
Summary: Dr. Jane Foster left a perfectly nice fellow high and dry at the lunch table, and then asked him for help to boot. Here's what I like to think happened to that character.


A coda to "Thor: The Dark World" - what about the poor guy Jane Foster left at the lunch table?

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Why do the birds all hang around him? Well, I like to think that I helped him along. It's a long story...a drink? Don't mind of I do. A Foster's lager, thanks.

So you want to know about Richard's luck with the ladies? Well, it is an interesting tale, but not one your average bloke will be able to replicate.

It was right after the incident in Greenwich. We were all in the office late. The powers that be wanted to figure out how a failed alien invasion was going to effect the bottom line. They finally cut us loose, and we nipped over to the pub.

I saw Richard come in and waved him over to our table. Nice bloke, Richard. Polite, strange sense of humor, always willing to help you if you're having a problem with your computer.

"So, how did your big date go?" I asked him

"It didn't, not really. She had some emergency at her job, and then her old boyfriend showed up, and that was that."

"Isn't is just like a woman," said Jeremy. He's from marketing, and a bit on the bitter side. "Dump you as soon as something else comes along."

Richard shook his head. He had an odd smile on his face. "Well, he had been MIA for what, two years. I can understand her reaction."

"Soldier, huh?" asked Jeremy. "Afghanistan, Iraq?"

"A bit further away, I'm thinking," said Richard, who still had that odd smile. "He glanced up at the TVs over the bar and said, "Oh look, there she is."

We all looked up. The tellies, instead of playing sports as they usually do, were all set to news programs. No surprise, considering what had happened. There was a good looking young woman hanging on to the arm of Thor. Thor of Asgard, Thor the Avenger, Thor the bloody god of thunder.

"That's the ex she dumped you for?" asked Jeremy.

"He is. At least I lose to the best, right?" Richard said philosophically. His mobile rang. He looked at the screen and gave us an apologetic smile.

"It's my brother in the States. Have to take this. Watch my seat, yeah?" he said as he headed for the door.

"I didn't know Richard had a brother," said Jeremy, momentarily diverted from Richard's dating disaster.

"Yeah," I said. "Twin brother, actually. Cop in the States. Milwaukee or something like that."

Before he could comment, a voice from behind me said, "He knows her?"

It was Deidre, from accounting. Brilliant with numbers, and, next to Jeremy, the company's biggest gossip.

"Yeah, you know Richard went on a date with her once, don't you?" I said. "

"Really, her? Are you sure?" she said, pointing at the woman on the TV screen.

"Yeah. She took herself out of the dating pool after Thor disappeared, and Richard is the only fellow she's gone out with since." I could see Deidre's eyes light up.

"The only one?" she said.

"She turned down a boat load of other men, but she went out with him," I lied. I had no idea if she had turned down even a raft-load of men, but it seemed to be a good opportunity to do Richard a favor. He's so quiet and unassuming that women tend to look right past him. I could see the light of competition in her eyes.

"That's very interesting," she said, and then she scurried over to her friends. When Richard came in a few minutes later, I could see all their heads swivel around like owls tracking a particularly juicy rabbit. Richard, no fool, noticed it too.

"What's up with them? Do I have bog paper stuck to my shoe?" He looked down to check his feet. "No, that's not it."

The woman continued to study him. Richard looked puzzled. I grinned.

And so, ever since then, he's never had a problem getting a date. But, like I said, something most men won't be able to replicate. Another drink? Yes, don't mind if I do.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Richard was played by the wonderful Chris O'Dowd, who is also known for his work in Bridesmaids and The IT Crowd.


End file.
